The Serpent
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Superwholock! When two evil men rise to power Castiel must gather together a ragtag team consisting of hunters, humans, aliens and just about everything in between. Will they be able to stop them? Or will the men have a poweran not even Castiel can defeat? Rated T for Dean's mouth and temper
1. Prologue

**My first Superwholock fic! Actually my first fic for any of these shows! I am so excited! I will update when I can, college is keeping me pretty busy! Now Dean will do the disclaimer.**

 **Dean: Bighsmfan97 does not own Supernatural Doctor Who or Sherlock Supernatural is the property of the CW and Eric Kripke. Doctor Who and Sherlock belong to the BBC**

 **This takes place during Season 11 of Supernatural but the Darkness wasn't released when the Mark was removed, after Season 6 of Doctor Who, and before the Fall in Sherlock**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Prologue_

 _Metatron the scribe of the Lord sat at a desk furiously writing on a tablet. God and Metatron had been working on their last set of tablets. These tablets made Metatron very curious. They were different than anything he'd written for God before. These were written like poetry and were in Enochian. The others were facts about monsters and written in the language of the prophets._

 _Metatron was working on the final tablet when God entered the room._

" _Are they completed Metatron?" he asked_

" _Almost my Lord." Metatron replied "I am finishing the last one."_

" _Read them to me again would you? I'd like to make sure they are correct."_

" _Yes my Lord."_

 _Metatron bent down and grabbed a tablet from the under the table. He laid it on the table and put on his glasses. He then began to read:_

 _The serpent will return once again to the Garden_

 _For vengeance on_

 _The ones who locked him away_

 _But first two men will rise_

 _One with two hearts_

 _The other with none_

 _Together they shall bring chaos upon the world_

 _They shall be prideful_

 _And their pride shall be their downfall_

 _For a force will rise against them_

 _Brought together by one of the serpent's brothers_

 _His virtuous brother the shield of God_

 _Brought together when the monsters run_

 _Run and hide instead of go to war_

 _Together with the righteous man_

 _And the serpent's human form_

 _The Oncoming Storm_

 _And the girl who for him waited_

 _The Last Centurion who loved her so_

 _And their Child of a TARDIS_

 _The Face of Boe and his teaboy_

 _The only consulting detective_

 _And his blogger, the shield will fight_

 _They will be the last good men on the planet_

 _And demons run when the good men go to war._

 _Night will fall and drown the sun,_

 _When the good men go to war._

 _Friendship dies and true love lies,_

 _Night will fall and the dark will rise,_

 _When the good men go to war._

 _Demons run, but count the cost._

 _The battle's won but some friends are lost._

 _When the good men go to war._

 _But their loss brings gain_

 _A friend once gone comes back to life_

 _When the serpent helps them end the fight_

 _And back comes the light_

 _Metatron looked up from the tablet and watched for a reaction from God. God smiled_

 _"Everything I need is there it will work."_

 _"Sir, if don't mind me asking," Metatron asked "who does this prophecy pertain to? I know that the Shield is…"_

 _"Metatron relax all will be revealed in time. Now the next tablet."_

 _Metatron was switching tablets as Michael rushed into the room and bowed to his father._

 _"Father, Lucifer has changed! He has raised an army and plans to destroy Heaven! I request your permission to raise my own army against him."_

 _God sighed and with a pained look on His face replied_

 _"You have my permission Michael."_

 _"Thank you Father! Praise be to you!"_

 _Michael turned and walked out the door closing them behind him. God sat down on His throne with a sigh. He put his head in his hands and sat there in silence. After a while Metatron stood up and walked over to him._

 _"Sir? Are you alright?"_

 _God looked up and smiled at Metatron_

 _"I am fine my friend. To wage a war against the Morningstar, that is something I hoped I would never do. I never wanted my children to fight each other." He sighed "But now I have no choice."_

 _He stood up and walked to Metatron's desk and with a snap of His fingers Raphael and Gabriel were there._

 _"My sons." He sighed "Lucifer has declared war on Heaven. Your brother is leading an army against him. We must all play our parts to protect heaven. Raphael, I need you to organize the healers. Prepare them for the influx of injured. Help them to heal your brothers and sisters."_

 _"Yes Father." Raphael replied and flew off_

 _God turned to Gabriel_

 _"Gabriel, I need you to take the fledglings somewhere safe. I do not believe that Lucifer will try to harm them but it is best to keep them out of the way. You are to stay with them until you receive further instructions."_

 _Gabriel looked down sadly. Metatron could see the tears falling down his face._

 _"My son." God said noticing the tears "Everything will be fine. I know that you hate seeing Michael and Lucifer fight but Lucifer has given us no choice."_

 _God smiled and lifted Gabriel's head_

 _"Watching the fledglings is an important job. One of them will save the righteous man from hell and save all creation. You need to keep them safe."_

 _"I will Father." Gabriel promised with a determined look on his face_

 _"One more thing Gabriel."_

 _God turned to the desk and picked up the first two tablets._

 _"Take these._ _" He said "You need to give the first one to the Shield. He will need it to complete his destiny. The other one shall stay with you. You will give it to the Shield and the righteous man when the time is right."_

 _"When is that father?"_

 _God smiled_

 _"You will know my son. Go to the fledglings now."_

 _"Yes Father."_

 _Then Gabriel left._

 _"What of the third tablet?" asked Metatron_

 _"That one shall remain with me. You need to hide the others. Lucifer can't get his hands on them. Then hide yourself"_

 _"Yes sir." Metatron replied gathering them_

 _He flew off wondering what would become of the tablets and himself._

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have you figured out who the Shield is? Comment Below!**


	2. Chapter 1 Pranks and Angels

Chapter 1

Pranks and Angels

"DEAN!" Sam's voice echoed throughout the bunker

In the kitchen Dean laughed to himself as he prepared breakfast. The Winchesters hadn't had a case in weeks and Dean was bored. As usual his boredom resulted in a prank war. It started simple and with a classic: itching powder in Sam's clothes. Sam retaliated with putting pink hair dye in Dean's shampoo. Luckily Cas was around at the time and had put Dean's hair back to normal. Dean then retaliated with hot sauce in Sam's coffee and things escalated from there resulting in Dean's latest prank: Nair in Sam's shampoo. Dean had just finished the bacon and turned to put it on the table when Sam entered looking angry and with hair falling out onto the floor. Dean smirked

"Morning Sammy! Want some bacon?"

Sam glared at him

"No Dean I do not want some bacon!"

"Well we have eggs too!" Dean smirked

"You have gone too far Dean! You messed with my hair!"

"One it will grow back and two you messed with mine!"

"Yeah and Cas fixed it right away and that dye washed out! IT WILL TAKE MONTHS FOR MY HAIR TO GROW BACK!"

At that moment Castiel flew into the bunker. The boys however didn't notice him.

"Stop bitching Sammy! It was just a prank!"

"A prank! You wouldn't be saying it was just a prank if I messed with your car would you?"

"You leave Baby out of this she didn't do anything!"

"No but you did! She will just have to be the one punished for your mistakes!"

"If you lay one hand on my car!" Dean began

Castiel then chose to speak up

"Dean, Sam I need to speak to you about something important." He began

"I will end you bitch!" Dean finished

"You and what army?" Sam asked

"Me and this army bitch!" Dean yelled clenching his fist in Sam's face

"I have something important to say!" Cas cried

"Not now Cas!" Sam yelled "Like you can take me jerk!"

"You know I can bitch!"

Cas turned to Dean

"Dean I…"

"Not now Cas!" Dean cried

Castiel sighed he knew he could not get the boys attention that way. He began to ponder

how best to get the boys attention as they continued to argue. Soon Cas was fed up. He walked

over to Sam and placed his hand on the Winchester's head, instantly Sam's hair grew back. Then with a snap of his fingers there was duct on Sam and Dean's mouths. They glared at Cas and tried to talk through the duct tape but they couldn't. Cas grinned

"Now, as I was saying. I have something important to tell you. I know why you haven't had any cases for weeks."

Dean reached up and ripped the duct tape off his own mouth only flinching a little. Sam followed suit.

"Should have led with that Cas." Sam said

"I'm sorry. I will remember that for the future." Cas replied

There was a moment of silence.

"Cas." Said Dean

"Yes Dean?" he replied

"Why don't we have cases?"

"Sorry Dean. The monsters are hiding."

"Why are they hiding Cas?" Dean asked

"Because of the prophesy." Cas replied

"What prophesy?" Sam asked

"I cannot explain here and now, not till everyone the prophesy pertains to is gathered together." Cas stated

"So, where are the others then?" Dean asked

"We must go to London we will find two of the chosen there. The others will meet us at the residence of our two."

"Can we at least know their names?" Dean pressed

Cas smiled indulgently

"We are finding Sherlock Holmes and his partner John Watson, they will be at their flat at 221b Baker Street."

Sam and Dean stared at him.

"THE Sherlock Holmes? Like the Arthur Conan Doyle books?" Sam asked

"No not quite, they are about him, though I am not quite sure how, but, we are going to present-day London England."

Dean looked like he was about to speak but Cas cut him off.

"We are not bringing your car Dean. We won't need it, trust me. I also advise you against weapons, one of the chosen doesn't like them."

"I am not going…" Dean began but Sam cut him off

"Alright Cas." He said

The two hunters packed their duffel bags full of clothes remembering not to bring weapons but Dean packed two guns two bags of salt and silver bullets respectively and his favorite knife and machete. Sam brought Ruby's knife and a gun with salt and silver bullets. They met Cas in the kitchen and he placed his hands on their shoulders flying them to London.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yay! First chapter down! Next time we meet Sherlock and John! Can't wait to see how Dean and Sherlock handle each other! Who are the other chosen ones? I've hinted at one of them! Everything belongs to the CW or BBC!**


	3. Ch2 Detectives and Demons

Chapter 2

Detectives and Demons

Cas managed to land right in the middle of street and if it weren't for Dean and Sam's quick reflexes they would've gotten hit by a car.

"Watch where you are landin' Cas!" Dean yelled "We were almost killed!"

"Sorry Dean."

Sam meanwhile was staring at the building they were in front of, like it would move if he looked away.

"Sammy what are you staring at?" Dean asked

"This is it!" Sam cried "221b Baker Street!"

Dean and Cas looked at the building and sure enough it said 221 Baker Street. The three walked up to the door that said 221b and rang the bell.

"What'd you plan to tell them Cas?" Dean asked

"The truth." He replied "It's what's best."

"And if they don't believe us?" Sam asked knowing it was doubtful

"We make them believe." Cas answered

Then the door opened to reveal an older woman with greying brown hair and caring eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am." Said Sam "We are looking for Sherlock Holmes and John Watson? We were told they live here?"

"Of course, come in come in." She replied

The three followed her inside.

"Mr. Holmes is in lounge. Dr. Watson is out but will return shortly. I'm Mrs. Hudson the land lady."

"My name is Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Castiel."

The four entered the lounge and sitting on the couch was a man between Cas and Dean's height with short, curly, black hair, and green eyes. He wore a black suit and tie and when they walked in he stared right at them.

"Sherlock this is Sam and Dean Winchester and their friend Castiel. They would like to speak you and John when he returns." Mrs. Hudson said

She turned to Team Free Will

"I'll leave you to it." She said with smile as she walked out.

Sherlock watched her leave then his eyes were back on the two hunters and their angel. He stood up and walked over to them with a sly grin on his face.

"Well. Well. Well. The famous Winchester brothers, and their pet angel! I should've known you'd come after me one day." He said as he crossed the room

"What's he talkin' about Cas?" Dean asked

Sherlock laughed, "You really don't know what I am? I thought you were smarter than that! Especially you Sam! If you don't know what I am then why are you here? Is it something to do with Moriarty? You know what he is don't you? A toddler could figure that out!"

As he spoke Sherlock continued towards them. As he did this Dean reacted instinctively and pulled out his gun filled with salt rounds. This stopped Sherlock in his tracks. He chuckled

"You don't know what I am do you? If you did you would know that a gun would have no effect on me! You really are thick, aren't you?"

Dean pulled the trigger in response. Sherlock dodged the bullet with ease by catching it mid-air.

"You really thought that would work?"

He crushed the bullet in between his fingers and when salt touched his fingers he hissed in pain. Sam pulled out a bottle of holy water, uncorked it, and threw the water at Sherlock. When the water hit him he hissed and his eyes were suddenly pitch black.

"Demon!" Dean yelled as Sam pulled out Ruby's knife and went to attack him

"No!" Dean cried pulling Sam back "His host could be alive!"

Sam nodded and they began to chant "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…"

"Stop!" Cas yelled stepping in front of them

"Cas he's a demon! He's possessing some poor sap!" Dean yelled

"I know that!" Cas replied "But the man he is possessing is dead. He died a long time ago and he is on our side!"

"What?" Sam cried shocked

"He's on our side!" Cas repeated "He's on the side of the angels!"

"He's telling the truth." Sherlock replied "I never cared for Hell and its desires. This man I possess died many years ago in Victorian Times. I asked his permission to possess his dead body before he died."

"And agreed to let you use his body as a meat-suit?" Dean asked

"He had no choice." Sherlock replied "He was dying of fever and I would've just taken his body when he died but he agreed and made me promise two things."

"Which are?" Sam asked

"One, not to use his body to kill anyone, easy, I wasn't planning to do that anyway, and two to put his huge brain to good use. He was very smart it's why I chose his body in the first place. I had a large brain in life which I continued to have in my death and I found his body most appropriate my plans."

"What plans?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time

"Jinx!" Dean yelled "You owe me a beer!"

Sam rolled his eyes "Continue." He said

"I planned to protect you humans from the worst of my brothers and sisters. You humans are too naïve to figure out that every time one of you commits a mortal sin like murder or adultery it is because of the influence of a demon. I go after the demons that cause humans to murder each other and sometimes adultery is involved. These are the worst ones out there and I work to catch the killers, then after I have them caught I can find the demon and kill them or send them back to Hell."

"I don't get it." Dean said "How do you influence us without possessing us?"

"You know that voice in your head telling you to kill, to hurt, to maim?"

"Yeah," Dean replied "I hear it every day."

"That's the demon infiltrating your thoughts. Excepts yours and the ones in all hunters are like me. They are everywhere in every country. I only cover England along with another demon, he does the adultery and theft cases. There are several that cover America you've probably met one or two. We typically pose as police officers or detectives, sometimes the occasional hunter. We want to stop our brothers and sisters because they are getting out of control. The most out of control is my greatest adversary and a very powerful demon. He's a Yellow-Eye, I know you are familiar with that kind."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened at this statement.

"The Yellow-Eyes are typically the Princes of Hell. Ramiel, Asmodeus, Dagon, and of course Azazel. However, one fallen angel was granted the rank of Yellow-Eye." Sherlock looked at Castiel "I trust you know who it is?"

"Samael!" Cas cried astonished

"Yes." Sherlock replied, "Except he goes by James Moriarty now."

"Who's Samael?" Dean asked

"The fifth archangel Dean." Said Sam "You might know him as the Angel of Death."

"The Angel of Death?" Dean cried "As in 'let's kill the firstborn Egyptian boys' Angel of Death?"

"Yes Dean." Cas replied

Suddenly they heard the door to the apartment open and someone enter.

"Sherlock? I bumped into Mrs. Hudson outside and she said we had clients are they still here?" called a voice

"They're still here they haven't told me why, insisted on waiting for you, but I have no idea why." Sherlock called back

Sherlock turned to Cas, Dean, and Sam

"If you tell John what I am I will end you!" He hissed lowering his voice.

Sam and Dean went to speak but Castiel spoke first

"We promise not to tell correct Winchesters?"

The boys just nodded quietly, knowing it wasn't a good idea to cross Cas. However, they would be keeping a close eye on Sherlock just in case he slipped up. They would be ready if or when he did.

 **Authors Note**

 **There you go, chapter 2! Sorry it took so long I had a huge writers block. So Sherlock's a demon and so is Moriarty. Bet you didn't see that one coming!**


End file.
